Harapan
by CahDero
Summary: Ia hanya mengharapkan kehidupan yang layak, bagi dirinya dan sang adik tercinta ...


**Harapan**

a Bleach © Kubo Tite fan fiction

Warning: OOC, kurang penghayatan, typo, dkk.

.

.

Sebuah kehidupan yang layak, itulah yang Inoue Sora inginkan.

Seorang ayah yang pekerja keras, mencari nafkah demi keluarga semata.

Seorang ibu yang mendedikasikan hidupnya demi anak-anaknya. Mencintai dan melindungi buah hatinya dengan sepenuh hati.

Tinggal di dalam sebuah rumah yang ketika ditinggalkan selalu menimbulkan suatu perasaan rindu, ingin kembali dalam rengkuhannya.

Sebuah keluarga yang menantinya.

Tapi, mimpi tak pernah seindah kenyataan.

xxxxxx

Sora menatap adik semata wayangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Adiknya yang masih belia, kini terlelap dalam pelukannya. Kehadiran Inoue Orihime benar-benar sebuah berkah bagi remaja itu. Sejak sulung dari keluarga Inoue itu menyadari realita yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, ia merasa hidupnya bagai terpenjara dan tak terarah.

Sebagai putra dari seorang pemabuk dan pelacur, hidupnya sedari dini tak pernah mudah. Celaan, makian, adalah santapan Sora setiap hari dari mulut orang tuanya sendiri. Ketika teman laki-lakinya masih belum bisa membedakan yang mana teh atau _sake, _Sora sudah mengerti bagaimana cara untuk menangani seorang pemabuk yang teler dan nyaris menumpakan isi perutnya sepanjang jalan menuju kamar tidur. Ketika teman perempuannya masih belepotan saat mengenakan pemulas bibir dan semacamnya, lelaki berambut mahoni itu sudah paham apa artinya jika sang ibu terlihat mengenakan stoking berjaring, pakaian minim yang ketat, dan _make-up _yang terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usia yang sebenarnya.

Bahkan, saat temannya masih seenaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor yang bahkan tak mereka mengerti maknanya, Inoue Sora telah belajar ketika kedua orang tuanya mulai saling lempar kata-kata senonoh, ia langsung pergi keluar sambil mengajak adiknya bermain sampai sang kakak merasa sudah waktunya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Sora berharap seluruh kekacauan ini akan berakhir. Sebelum tidur, ia selalu berdoa agar suatu saat kedua orang tuanya insaf dan segalanya akan berubah. Ia melihat perubahan itu. Rumah keluarga Inoue, yang biasanya ramai oleh jeritan kata dari kebun binatang dan perabotan terbang, kini mulai aman dan tentram. Ayahnya mulai mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dan ibunya mulai tidak sering 'dinas' malam-malam.

Sedih rasanya, ketika adiknya yang masih lugu itu menanyakan pakaian ibunya yang tak patut itu, atau raut wajah sang ayah yang terlelap dengan wajah memerah yang abnormal. Sering sekali Sora harus memutarbalikkan kebenaran, mengutarakan pada gadis kecil itu bahwa sang ibu sedang akan mengunjungi temannya dan ayah tercinta sedang demam tinggi.

Lagi pula, daripada pusing memikirkan masalah orang tuanya, lebih baik ia memfokuskan diri kepada adiknya.

Sora tak dapat memungkiri bahwa kelak, Orihime akan tumbuh menjadi gadis muda yang jelita. Rambut oranye kemerah-merahannya yang tebal dan halus, berbeda jauh dengan rambut hasil semiran dan _blow _milik sang ibu yang sangat terlihat imitasi. Iris abu-abu Orihime juga besar, polos, dan tulus. Bagaikan langit dan bumi bila dibandingkan dengan sepasang mata abu-abu ayahnya yang bengis. Ia juga bisa menilai, meski dengan seluruh kekacauan domestik yang mereka hadapi, adiknya selalu bisa mengambil hikmah positif dari kejadian tersebut.

Seperti ketika kedua orang tua mereka, lagi-lagi, bertengkar karena masalah tagihan listrik. Seperti biasa, Sora mengajak adiknya menyingkir, kali ini menuju lapangan sekolah. Saat itu, ia duduk di bangku SMP dan sekolahnya sedang mengadakan pekan ilmiah. Tangan mungil Orihime menunjuk-nunjuk pada sebuah _stand _yang menampilkan seorang gadis yang sedang menyentuh generator _Van de Graff, _menyebabkan rambut gadis itu berdiri dengan sendirinya. Orihime merengek-rengek pada kakaknya agar mengunjungi _stand _itu. Dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya, Sora menuruti adiknya.

Ia sempat menaruh salah satu tangannya ke permukaan licin generator itu, menyebabkan kedua rambut pendeknya berdiri beberapa helai. Meskipun tidak menimbulkan efek yang diharapkan, gelak tawa Orihime sudah merupakan hiburan tak ternilai bagi sang kakak.

Kedua Inoue bersaudara itu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sora selalu berusaha untuk menjadi kakak laki-laki yang baik, mengenalkan berbagai hal kepada Orihime, mengajarkan yang baik, dan melarang yang buruk. Ketika ia semakin larut dalam waktu, semakin ia sadar, ia bukan lagi bertindak sebagai kakak, tapi sudah menjadi orang tua. Mungkin karena dalam hati, ia mengutuk tak adanya rasa tanggung jawab dari diri orang tuanya itu, mengabaikan kedua darah daging mereka tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Namun, dalam momen kebersamaan mereka, seluruh dunia hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

Sampai hari ini.

Sepulang sekolah sore itu, Sora mendapati rumahnya sepi. Ia berasumsi mungkin orang tuanya pergi atau masih tertidur. Ketika tangannya meraih gagang pintu, ia mendapati rumah tak terkunci. Artinya mereka ada di rumah.

Ia berjalan diam-diam di rumahnya. Sudah jam segini, berarti Orihime sudah tidur. Sora melangkah menuju dapur, setengah berharap di dalam kulkas kuno mereka ada sisa makanan atau apa. Bukannya mereka tak punya makanan, ibunya sudah terlalu lalai itu memikirkan hal itu. Jadi beberapa pekerjaan sang ibu akhirnya jatuh ke tangannya. Dan beberapa hari ini ia sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolah, jadi keluarga sedikit tak terurus.

Ia buka kulkas itu, hanya ada sekotak susu UHT. Lumayan untuk ganjal makan malam, pikir Sora sambil memutar tutup kotak itu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Orihime? Apa dia sudah makan?

Sora memberi catatan kecil dalam hati untuk menyisakan beberapa liter susu untuk adiknya. Dirinya sedang mendaki anak tangga menuju kamar adiknya ketika ia mendengar sayup-sayup dua orang berbincang-bincang dari kamar orang tuanya.

Bukan kemauannya ia akan mendengar penyataan ini.

"Aku berencana akan menjual Orihime," ucap ayahnya dengan suara setengah mabuk. Oh, pasti ayahnya itu sedang melanturkan hal-hal tak masuk akal. Biasa, mabuk.

"Itu ide bagus," timpal seorang wanita, jelas sekali itu ibunya. Dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Sora melihat ibunya membicarakan hal itu sambil meneliti potongan kukunya, seperti baru saja membahas rumor tak jelas. "Aku sudah tak tahan mendengar bocah itu menangis. Merusak pendengaranku saja."

Kedua bola mata Sora melebar. Apa-apaan ini?

"Aku sudah mendapatkan agennya, kenalanku dari kasino, kau tahu?. Dia adalah agen _trafficking _gelap yang terkenal. Sering menjual gadis-gadis ke klub malam ternama untuk dilatih jadi gadis penghibur atau wanita simpanan."

"Ah," tambah sang ayah sambil menegak setengah botol minuman keras, "lagian, hal-hal seperti itu justru lebih menjamin masa depan putri kita. Lebih baik dari pada mendaftarkannya ke sekolah yang tak jelas dan dia akan menjadi perempuan tak jelas."

Dan ibunya hanya tersenyum sambil merebut botol minuman yang suaminya pegang, meminumnya sampai habis.

Rasanya, kotak susu yang Sora pegang nyaris jatuh. Bukannya keringat rasa takut yang keluar dari telapak tangan, ia justru menggenggam erat kotak itu sampai meremasnya. Dengan langkah cepat yang hati-hati, ia melesat menuju kamar adiknya.

Di tempat tidur reyot itu, Orihime terbaring dengan tenang. Dadanya telihat naik turun dengan tenang, kontras sekali dengan dentuman jantung Sora yang keras hingga terngiang-ngiang di kedua telinganya.

Sudah tidak ada harapan untuk terus berada di sini. _Menjual _Orihime? Itu sama saja dengan membunuhnya! Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan barang-barang yang diperlukan ke dalam tas ransel lusuh terbesar yang ia miliki. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Menganggap kehadiran mereka sebagai beban? Ini sungguh keteraluan!

Kali ini, Sora merasa ini adalah jawaban yang Tuhan berikan, buah hasil dari lantunan permohanan kala menjelang tidur itu. Tak ada rasa bimbang dalam hati, yang ada hanyalah tekad. Tekad untuk mengeluarkan dia dan Orihime dari neraka ini.

Malam itu, ketika ia yakin bahkan bom atom takkan sanggup untuk membangun insan laknat yang ia juluki ayah dan ibu. Sora dan Orihime meninggalkan rumah untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

**Curcol:**

**Dapat ide tentang Inoue bersaudara setelah keliling bentar di FBE. Saya sih merasa _fic _ini agak klise, terutama dengan interaksi Sora dan Orihime. Maklum, gak punya sodara. _Well, _meski seadanya, mohon berkenan membaca ya ...  
**

**Kalau ada yang mau diutarakan, tinggal ngisi tuh kotak di bawah, namanya _review_ ... mau ngomong apa terserah, bakal saya ladeni kok. _Good night_! Atau _good morning_ ya? *plak  
**


End file.
